


Bring Along

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Kim and Shego bring company along on their vacation.





	Bring Along

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Kim Possible' nor am I profiting off this.

Shego hisses as another golf ball flies over her head. Moments later comes panicked squeaking as Rufus scrambles after it. The magazine wrinkles more and more at the edges, but doesn't crumple yet. 

"Remind me: why did we have to bring them?" 

Kim lifts her straw in and out of her drink, unbothered by all the squeaking and shouting. 

"Ron's parents were going out of town, but have this rule about him housesitting after he nearly burned the house down three different times." 

"I'll bring Drakken along on our next vacation then."

"Perhaps he and Ron can entertain each other."


End file.
